A long and happy life together
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Alfred and Arthur get married, and start a family, lots of drama, love , and family. Review! Mpreg USxUK in that order!
1. Chapter 1

A long and happy life together

Chapter 1: our wedding.

Alfred stood at the alter, brushing a hand through his hair. 'good.' he thought.'everything is absolutely perfect.' he finished. It was his and Arthur's wedding today. Next to him he heard his brother speak. "good luck bro." matthew smiled at his younger brother."thanks Mattie!" Alfred smiled widely.

Meanwhile.

Arthur stood in front of the mirror examine his outfit as lovino helped with the veil. "ve~Arthur, you look beautiful!" veneciano spoke in a sing song voice. "thank you." the blond smiled. Just then the door opened and elizaveta appeared. "Arthur,you look beautiful honey." she spoke walking over to the English nation. "oh and I have a few friends here with me as well." she smirked turning back to the door waving. Then Arthurs smile brightened as he saw the figures walking in the room. "ye din' think we'd miss yer wedding, did ye lad?" spoke his oldest brother. To that he just smiled at them. In front of him stood his four older siblings. Scot,Adam,jestin, and Patrick. The five spoke for a while until England looked back to the oldest of them all. "scot." he started."will you Uhm... Walk me down the isle?" scot looked down to his youngest brother before starting. "I s'pose I don't mind." he laughed and the younger smiled. "Arthur!" Ludwig called into the room. "everything is set. We need you now." arthur looked up. "I'm ready." he spoke

"were starting." Ludwig spoke to Alfred who was still situated at the alter. Alfred nodded and turned back to his brother who was smiling, and winked at him. In a flash Alfred turned back around at the sound of Roderich starting to play the pearly whit grand piano sitting on the beach. Yes Alfred and Arthur were getting married on a beach. It was always a dream of arthur's and Alfred really didn't mind, beaches were awesome. Then all thoughts were cleared from Alfred's mind as the person walked down the isle. Alfred watched as jestin and mechelle walked down the isle., next was Patrick and Elizaveta, after them was Adam and Katherine, and after that lovino. They all took there places awaiting what everyone wanted to see. A few minutes passed until Arthur walked down the steps of the concrete sidewalk holding onto scots arm and onto the beach. Alfred was breathless he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. There Arthur was walking towards him, he wore a beautiful extremely long wedding dress. Exactly at his waist there was a emerald green ribbon tight perfectly in a bow. The veil was long and soft, on top of it was a silver tiara with another emerald green Chrystal in the middle of it. He looked stunning no one else even came close.

He let out a breathy sigh. He was finally marrying the man he was in love with. Or as Alfred put it his "American dream man." Arthur always argued with that, but it was true. There he was standing there in front of him. His suit a dark black, his dress shirt a silky white, and his tie a bright red. Oh god. Here he was.

"hey, beautiful." Alfred spoke softly.

"'ello, love." they held each others haze until Hercules spoke up. "we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland. " he started the other countries listened through the ceremony patiently. They watched through as peter walked up with the rings, and the couple put them onto each other. "do you Arthur Kirkland take Alfred Jones to be your lawful wedded husband?" Arthur smiled up to the man at question tears running down his cheeks. " I do." Hercules smiled and turned to Alfred." do you Alfred Jones take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawful wedded husband?" Alfred smiled down at the Brit who was still crying. "i do." and with that Hercules stood up tall And smile widely. "I now pronounce you man and...husband. Alfred you may kiss your bride." Alfred pulled the Brit into his arms and kissed him passionately and the Brit brought his hands to Alfred's golden locks. The crowd applauded the happy couple.

Alfred scooped the small Brit into his arms bridal style and walked them to there 1969 Aston Martin DB6 Volante. The driver smiled and congratulated them Alfred thanked him and shut the door between the front and back of the car. "come here." Arthur spoke softly to the American who gladly came over to his petite "wife" who looked up to him blush dusting his small features. "yes,sweetheart?" he asked smirking.

"kiss me." the Brit answered. And he did. They couldn't keep there hands of each other. The car stopped and Alfred spoke again. "we'll finish this later." he licked his lips smirking. "mmhmm." the Brit chuckled.

"Arthur." lovino called to him. And to arthur's surprise lovino wrapped him in a hug. "congrats." he said smiling at his friend. "thank you"the other smiled hugging back. Lovino and Arthur had gotten much closer over the years, both having a lot in common. Arthur was one of the few people lovino opened up to, and Arthur felt the same. They had such a great friendship today lovino had sieves as arthur's maid of honor. "come on." lovino spoke again." let's go make sure every things in order." Arthur smiled graving onto feeds arm "yeah." he smiled.

"everything looks awesome!" Alfred yelled fist in the air. The room looked great dance floor, DJ,lights. Everything was perfect. "looks great,right?" the Brit looked up to Alfred. "it looks perfect." he replied.

Soon countries started arriving, and the DJ started playing. Everyone danced and ate. People made speeches. And then came the moment Arthur had been waiting for. He wanted to see what song Alfred had chosen for there first dance. Part of him was worried. Okay all of him was worried. Then the DJ spoke up. "will everyone turn there attention to the happy couple please. Now we are going to have the first dance." alfred stood up from his seat and took arthur's hand. All he got was a smile from the other.

Then Arthur heard an all to familiar song started playing. Arthur looked up to Alfred with a gaze that told everything he had to say when he ran into his chest. Alfred held him close arms around his waist while the Brits arms were around his neck, as they swayed back and fourth to the soothing sound of the beatles.

By the time the song ended Alfred walked Arthur back to there table, to cut the cake. The cake was a huge a white frosted one with red white and blue frosting on the top along with two perfect statues of Arthur and Alfred. The couple cut the cake and kissed again feeding one another. "mm" Alfred hummed, and Arthur laughed. "it tastes good." Arthur giggled, and Alfred kissed his cheek. The party ended with the couple helping everyone out and thanking them as well.

The two arrived at the hotel, and put all there clothes away before Arthur laid down on the bed his dress still on. Soon after he felt Alfred on top of him. "shall we continue?" he asked and Arthur giggled. "yes." he put his hands on Alfred's chest as they kissed. "I love you." Alfred breathed hand grabbing up arthur's leg reaching his garter. "I love you,too." he breathed arms around Alfred's neck and face pink.

**Authors note: I suck at smut so I stopped it there you imagine the rest. I'm aiming for this fic to be at least ten chapters. So yeah hope you enjoy! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

A long and happy life together

Chapter 2: honeymoon.

"morning." alfred smiled down at the small nation next to him. "morning,love." the other replied sweetly. The two just laid there for a while before Arthur sat up. "nn...so what are we doing today,al?" he asked his husband. The other got up before smiling and weapons his arms around arthur's waist. "that was our first time,last night." he smiled against Arthur's neck. Arthur blushed furiously and spoke up." y-yes, b-but answer me."

"ahaha, I thought maybe we could just hang at the beach." he smiled against the others neck again. So they both got up and got ready for the beach. "do I look ugly in this." the Brit asked turning around in front of the mirror. "you look perfect." he smiled at the little Englishman. "t-thankyou." he stuttered blushing. "anytime." and they were off they spent along day at the beach and got home late for more fun.

The rest of there honeymoon went by slowly. The couple shopped, swam, and just spent time together. They flew home after there week long vacation with 'nice' sunburns. Arthur complained about his while Alfred just threw a few "ouches" out when he had moved to Hirt the sunburnt skin.

"ah,it's nice to be home." Arthur sighed contently opening the door to his home. "yeah." Alfred agreed, it did feel good to be home. This is were him and Arthur would start there lives together.

**Authors note: short boring chapter, I just needed to get there honeymoon out of the way, oh they went to Miami by the way that's also were they actually held the ceremony. So next chapter is when things start heating up! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A long and happy life together

Chapter 3: big news?

It had been four weeks since the marriage and the honeymoon. Arthur sat on the couch in his and Alfred's America home. Suddenly he got up and ran to the bathroom. "bloody he'll that's the third time today!" he spoke shakily but over to the sink. He washed his mouth out with mouthwash and wiped it clean with a towel. " why the hell am I so sick, did I eat something, see something, smell something?" he thought. Walking over to the fridge. "how am I hungry after that?" he spoke aloud, still moving towards the fridge. For some reason he wanted chocolate Pickles. The fuck? Then it him. "throwing up weird cravings." he stated shocked. "oh my god." he whispered. " no, no that's impossible!" he smiled. " but then again." he cracked running out the door and into the streets of Washington.

He came home twenty minutes later ripping his coat off an throwing it onto the coat hanger. He slammed the bathroom door behind him. He looked into the bag he brought blushing. He was out of his mind! This couldn't make sense. He had nothing to worry about!

But as time went by he waited sitting on the toilet. He felt like an idiot to actually believe he was- oh! Time was up. He walked over to the sink and stared down at the object in front if him. "oh my god." he spoke before falling to his knees in shock. He let the tears run down his face and fall onto his knees. He was scared. Scared of what would happen to him, and scared of what Alfred would do. The he heard the front door open. "really! Now." he spoke softly, he stood up opening the bathroom door. Alfred was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"a-Alfred." he spoke. "I-I need to talk to y-you." he finished tears still running down his cheeks. "what's wrong,Artie?" Alfred stood concern in his eyes. "why are you crying?" he wrapped his arms around the Britons small waist. The other shook slightly before looking up trying his best to smile. "I-I have some...news." Arthur spoke."oh?" Alfred stated in a question tone. " I-I'm...pr-pregnant." the Brit finished. The Americans expression was one of sheer shock. He was at a loss for words. What do you say to that?

"are you mad?" the Brit asked very out of character."mad? How could I be mad?" the American started. "we are married with a baby on the way this is awesome!" he laughed swinging the small Englishman intones arms and twirling them around. "r-really?" Arthur asked timidly. "really!" alfred kissed the Brit sweetly. "so how long have you been?" Alfred asked. "well from the honeymoon obviously that was our first time." arthur replied blushing. " oh so your like a month in." Alfred thought.

"I guess I should go get checked out." Arthur got out of Americas hold and go make the call. He walked back into the room hanging up the phone. "okay everything is all set. We are going to the doctors tomorrow." Arthur spoke Alfred smiled, he was going to be a father.

Authors note: okay things are coming together. Review please! And next chapter will come as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

A long and happy life together

Chapter 4: surprise,surprise.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled up the stairs.

"come on, we are going to be late!" okay so Arthur was starting to have some mood swings, right now he was not in a good mood. "I'm coming, sorry sorry!" Alfred laughed, he was trying to be on his best behavior in hopes Arthur would cool down a bit. Right now they were leaving to go to the doctors for Arthur's check up. They left around 12:05 for Arthur's 12:15 appointment that alone made Arthur mad. Alfred apologized-he didn't even no how many times-but Arthur just said it was fine and continued looking out the window. They got to the doctors 12:18 Arthur went to the front desk and the women showed them to the back room.

"hello,Arthur." the doctor spoke."hello." Arthur greeted back."how have you been?" the doctor asked helping Arthur onto the bed. "good,it just still really hasn't sunken in, the pregnancy, I mean." Arthur stated getting situated onto the bed. "well then, let's see exactly what's going on then." the doctor said turning on the machine. A few minutes passed before the screen was on and the doctor spoke again. "well there are definitely little lives inside of you." she spoke. "woah,woah lives?" Alfred cut her off.

"yes lives" she smiled."we'r having twins?" he spoke louder smile on his face. "actually." she started."your having triplets!" she smiled. Both Arthur and Alfred fell silent. Before Alfred smiled widely, and Arthur smiled at the doctor. "woah three kids at once? This is awesome!" Alfred laughed and turned to the

Doctor.

"triplets? Really? Well that explains the throwing up three times a day." the doctor just laughed and agreed. "well next time we will be able to see more, like the babies genders,do you want to know them next check up?" Alfred and Arthur looked at each other Arthur said he wanted it to be a surprise and Alfred just smiled at the Brits cute (girly) want. "oh so you two don't want to know the genders?" she asked "no we'd rather wait." Arthur said politely. "alright then, I'll see you two next month?" "you bet!" Alfred flashed a thumbs up before leaving the room.

"triplets." Arthur stated stepping into there house."we are having three kids, Alfred." Arthur smiled jumping into his husbands arms. "well your in a good mood." Alfred laughed holding the smaller in his arms." well I'm aloud to be excited. We're having triplets." he spoke. "well then, I'm guessing your hungry, so let's have some dinner." Alfred said walking into the kitchen setting the Brit down on one of the seats. "since when do _you_ cook for _me_?"

Arthur questioned. "since I'm sick of food poisoning." Alfred laughed his tone obviously sarcastic. "git." he heard england mumble behind him. Alfred laughed and opened the fridge. " so what do you want?" he asked. "uh..." the brit mumbled something incoherent.

"what was that?" Alfred asked confused (idiot.) "HAMBURGERS! There I said it!" Arthur snapped. Alfred laughed like a maniac at this "fine,fine you got it burgers it is." he smiled and began cooking.

The dinner was good (though Arthur would never admit it.) and Arthur went to sit on the couch in a blanket. Alfred walked in after he was done cleaning the kitchen. "hey, sweetheart." he smiled and sat down next to the Brit, who rested on Alfred shoulder. The couple sat in silence for a minute or so before " what should we name them?" Arthur started. "Uhm ...okay what boys names do you like?" Arthur thought for a minute. "for a boy I like Tristren." he spoke "what boys name do you like?" "I like Damien." Alfred stated "but what about a third? We are having triplets." Alfred asked. "yes we are, Uhm, I like Kenton?" "that's a cool name! If we have all boys we'll name him that!" "girls?" Arthur asked. "for a girl I like Evelyn." Alfred said. "yes that's a pretty name. I like that one more, but I also like Jessica. Or Kaitlin."

The American smiled at the Brits name choices "sounds good, okay so that's covered."

"are you happy?" Arthur asked. "of course! I have a beautiful husband who's pregnant with my kids, and we just got married! Who wouldn't be totally psyched?" Arthur smiled "I'm just making sure." Alfred kissed his cheek. "c'mon let's go get some sleep, we have a meeting tomorrow."

**Authors note: okay so did anyone see triplets coming? I hope not because I only just decided on that. Things are coming together but we still have a wats to go! Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

A long and happy life together

Chapter 5: Stay out of this!

"Oh no." Arthur worried aloud. "what's wrong?" Alfred asked confused.

"my stomach. My stomach has a bump in it!" the other panicked. "calm down,calm down it's barely noticeable. I didn't notice until you showed me."

Alfred replied rubbing his hand over the small bump. "thats a lie. If I can see it I'm pretty sure everyone else can!" Arthur yelled at his husband.

"oh c'mon who's gonna look at you wires with a husband like me." the American grinned. "Alfred. Shut the fuck up and open the car door so we can bloody fucking go." the Brit stated walking past the American. Alfred just smiled and did as he was told.

"Ve~ Arthur how've you been?" veniciano smiled at the Brit and put his hand on his shoulder "I've been ?'" the briton smiled back "i say anglettere what do we have her?" a french accent asked holding onto arthur's stomach. "g-g-get the bloody hell off me!" the english man cried pushing francis off him. "Francis! what the hell!" the american stepped over pushing francis by the shoulders.

"moon chère, i was simply worrying of angletteres well being. he seems to be putting on wait, non?" the frenchman smirked. "I don't care what the fuck you _were_ doing, i'm telling you not to do it _again!_"

"alright, alright I understand, i shall keep my 'ands to myself." the frenchmen replied still sly grin on his face. the american shot him a glare that said 'i mean it, frog' they all took there seats and began the meeting. "alvihgt everyone take your seats." Ludwig started. they let the meeting pass by with strangely no interruptions.

"lets get going." a;fred looked to arthur, helping him up. when they finally got to there car they were stopped by francis' voice reapering. "listen you two, I don't know what your hiding but I plan on finding out." he smirked."b'bye you two." he turned on his heel leaving the other two to wonder.

"what do you think he'll do." arthur looked up to his husband with worried eyes."I really don't know. well, we should get going. I don't want that weirdo following us." the american opened englands door, and his own driving to the airport.

"Alfred." arthur looked up walking into there home. "what will we do if he finds out?"

"I don't think he will. besides we'll tell anyone cant hide it forever." alfred spoke."no,no I know, but I want to tell them myself. Not have france find out, and tell everyone." alfred smiled at this."I'll protect you, I'm the hero!" arthur didn't even talk back to that! he just smoked and walked up the stairs. Well now hopefully France would mind his own business.

**Authors note: okay boring chapter just trying to reach ten ahaha well next chapter will be much better, that i can promise! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A long and happy life together

chapter 6: I forgot about them!

"Open up, lad!" scotland knocked on his youngest brothers door. "Why the hell wont he open up?" he turned to his other brothers. "I don't know knock louder!" Jestin encouraged. "No,No let me handle this. Adam walked closer to the door.

He took a few steps back before charging at the door-WACK!- he was on the floor rubbing his head."Nice door." he spoke sarcastically. "Listen up brat!" patrick called throughout the hard wood door. "Let us in or we'll do it ourselves." he finished. "Yeah because Adam did so good with that." the scotsman laughed pointing to northern ireland who was still on the floor."Shut it!" adam snapped.

"Oh god, I don't want them to know yet!" Arthur cried(whispered) "You didn't tell your brothers? thats honestly not like you at all." the american spoke sarcastically.

Arthur punched him in the arm. "I cant let them in! I'm two months and bigger then i expected!" Arthur cried. WACK. "What the hell" Alfred looked at the door that had been 'attacked'. "your brothers are freaking nuts." Alfred laughed."What do we do?" arthur asked."I think we should let them in." Arthur interrupted himself."They'll kill me!" Alfred thought aloud.

"No they wont." arthur tried to encourage his husband though he himself had no clue as to what his brothers would do.".In." Adam spoke before ramming the door again."This isn't working." Jestin spoke. Right then the door opened up to Alfred smiling nervously."Hey, you guys." he smiled shakily."What's a' matter, boyo."

Scot spoke suspiciously. "ye don' look like yer normal 'appy lil' self." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine!" the american defended himself. "Right." the scotsman walked past him and into the house to see england sitting on the couch in a blanket."What the hells a' matter with ye?" he asked the brit.

"W-We have something to tell you guys." Arthur smoked nervously, like his husband. "Do ye now." Patrick raised an eyebrow sitting down on the couch his brothers had already been seated on. Alfred sat down on the other couch next to Arthur. "Something bothering ye tae?" the scotmans voice repaired. "No, nothing like that." The brothers stared slightly confused. "Out with it, boyo." Arthur grabbed at his blanket tighter, And Alfred just looked down at him. "I-I'm p-pregnant." Arthur spat out quickly, bushing. Scotland fell off the couch laughing, and Patrick and Adam just laughed in there seats. Jestin just sat there eye twitching.

"How is that-ahahaha- even possible!" Scot laughed climbing back onto the chair. "I-I don't know! I just-just am!" the englishman spat tears gliding down his red cheeks. The brothers stopped laughing when they realized there baby brother was crying. "Uh, w-we didn't mean to make ye cry." Adam walked over to the brit his brothers following behind him. "yeah were happy for ye!" Patrick laughed scratching the back of his head nervously. "yeah we are excited for ya." Jestin backed up his brothers in hopes of getting his hormonal little brother to stop crying.

Arthur looked up to them all trying his best to wipe away his tears. Scot did his best to smile at his little brother. "See now, thats the little brat we know." he teased.

Arthur smiled at his brothers. "You guys are stupid." He smiled and looked at alfred. "Why haven't you said anything." Alfred scatted the back of his neck. "I didn't want to say anything wrong so I kept my mouth shut." he laughed, Arthur smiled up at him.

"Yeah that was probably a good idea."

"So how far along are you?" Jestin asked. "Uh, right now i'm two months." Arthur replied feeling his stomach. "Gees Artie, for two months, your fucking huge." Scotland smirked. "W-well, I-I." "I guess he's taken' advantage of the whole cravings thing." Adam laughed. "What are ye haven' lad or lass?" Scotland asked. "Well, we don't know the genders." Alfred started."Genders? as in twins?" Patrick interrupted.

"Actually triplets." Arthur blushed.

"Gees, ye really knocked him ." Scot laughed too. Arthur just blushed."Triplets, gees a guy gets pregnant and has triplets. Thats a new one." Patrick spoke. "Well at least everyone knows now." Arthur sighed. "Not _everyone_. Mattie doesn't know, and he's my bro." Arthur sighed."Put him on speaker."

Alfred dialed the number. After some awkward starting points, they got to the point.

"You,WHAT?" Arthur and Alfred looked at each other and then explained to the confused canadian. "Oh, wow. Thats a nice way to give someone a heart attack." the canadian laughed. "Congrats, you too. I'll see you next meeting then, i'm up to my neck in work so i cant come over but as soon as i can i will." Arthur smiled."Thank you, Matthew. I'll see you next meeting. Bye." "Bye you two." "Bye, bro!" Well family was taken care of, next the rest of the world.

**Authors note: Okay this chapter was hard. I had to think of how they would tell there families so, yeah. review and i hope this chapter was better to make up for last one since it was crappy.**


	7. Chapter 7

A long and happy life

chapter 7: Confessions…but not to france.

It was time for another meeting and arthur was six months pregnant. Well so much for hiding it. "Thank you." Arthur mumbled, after Alfred helped him out of the car. Another thing he could no longer hide was the fact he needed Alfred's help for just about everything. And to be honest Alfred just loved knowing that. It annoyed the hell out of Arthur, but he liked when Alfred held him. N-not that he would ever say that though! "C'mon, cuties." Alfred smiled holding the door for Arthur who blushed.

"S-shut up."

When they walked into the meeting room Alfred told Arthur to wait, so he did. Alfred creeped up behind a chair a certain french nation was sitting in with a bag in his hands. He reached francis' chair and whipped the bag over his head. "WHAT THE HELL?" the french nation screamed being carried into another room.

Once the frenchman was gone Alfred waked back into the room with an arm around Arthur. "Like,woah, England your, like, fat." Felix felt the need to shout causing everyone in the room to glare at him. "Yeah, about that." Arthur started.

"I'm kinda, uh, pregnant." The brit blushed. "…." It seemed like no one had anything to say until. "Oh. Okay now i see why france had to leave." Antonio laughed. "Uh, is that even possible?" Ludwig asked obviously confused. " Uh. Actualy it happened so fast we didn't really think about it. "

"oh, well its obviously possible because we have experienced these situations before." Lovino stated. The nations disguised the issue and cam to the fact that it was perfectly logical when you think about it. And after the meeting they got france out of the room after Arthur was in the car. "Stupid frog." Arthur laughed. Alfred smiled and agreed chucking.

"Six months." Alfred smiled walking into the door wrapping his arms around Arthurs waist. "T-there kicking." Arthur smiled grabbing Alfreds hands and moving them to his stomach. "Woah." Alfred smiled."thats so cool." He kissed the blushing brits cheek.

"ahaha." Arthur giggled smiling up at the father of his children. "Your beautiful." Alfred smiled kissing the brits neck lightly. Arthur blushed and spoke again."I love you,git" Arthur blushed into Alfred's shoulder. "I know." Alfred smirked. Arthur looked up to his husband. "I love you, too." Alfred smiled down to his brit who went back to his shoulder. "Alfred." arthur started."Do you want more?" Alfred took a minute to realize what Arthur was talking about. "Do you?" Arthur blushed."I-It would be nice to have a-a family, a-and with you I-I" "Then I want more too." Alfred ran a hand down Arthurs cheek. "I-I really?" " Of course, I mean if you want to go through pregnancy again." Arthur smiled. "I-I wouldn't mind I like the feeling." Arthur blushed deeper.

Alfred smiled but this time a bit darker. "You know we have to try _hard_ for a baby." Arthurs face reddened even worse if possible. "I-idiot!" Alfred laughed and surprised the brit by scooping him up into his strong arms. "Ahahahahaha" He laughed as Arthur looked up surprised. "S-stop." Arthur squirmed. "Put me down ,Alfred." Alfred just smiled wider. He carried the brit upstairs and then they slept after their long stressful day.

_The next day_

" Morning." Arthur smiled down at Alfred running a hair through his golden locks.

"Morning, cutie." Alfred smiled. The rest of there day passed by easy and calm do to yesterdays stress, and confession. Arthur got hungry around dinner ad he wanted ice cream. Alfred was relieved at the normal craving he had to make some random stuff over the past six months. When he walked through the door and into the living room. He saw Arthur curled up in a ball with a blanket around him. "Whats the matter." He walked next to the brit. "Y-you." He sniffled Arthur was crying on the couch and it was pretty hard crying. "I what?" Alfred asked. "Y-you hate me!" Arthur cried harder. "I don't hate you!" Alfred defended himself. stupid hormones. "Y-y-yes! You hat me 'cause i'm fat and ugly!"

"Thats a lie! I adore you! And no one in the entire world could ever take that away , your beautiful no matter what ." Alfred wrapped his arms around the shaking brit. The brit snuggled closer to the american and kept hiccuping and sniffling. "Oh. Artie, please stop i'm sorry! I don't hate you, I will always be with you." Arthur looked up."I love you so much!" Arthur cried."Please don't leave me!" Arthur continued. "I never will, i promise." Arthur stopped eventually and slept in Alfreds arms comfortably. Jesus, these hormones were going to kill him.

**Authors not: Okay this was a good one, getting closer to birth! Review please! I love advise and to hear if you liked it so far! hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

A long and happy life together

chapter 8: Beauty and the …food?

Alfred walked out of the kitchen bags under his eyes and hair a mess. He just made the most disgusting meal of his life for his eight month pregnant husband.

"Artie, here its-" He was sleeping. sleeping, Alfred made the most digesting thing in the world for nothing. He simply turned around and put it in the refrigerator. He had already made the mistake of throwing it out once, we didn't need to go throughout that again. He placed IT on the top shelf of the fridge and simply walked away not wanting to look at it any longer.

"Al." Arthur moaned tiredly from his spot on the couch. Damn. so he was awake.

"yes." Alfred looked towards him the bags very visible for all to see. "Is the food done yet?" The brit rubbed at his eyes. "uh, yeah it is, hold on." The american turned on his heel retrieving the item from the fridge and handing it to the englishman who dug right in. "Thank you." well the food and the way england was eating it was enough to make someone throw up.

But england, _his _england, was so beautiful it completely took away from the 'food' he was eating. The brit fished and handed the bowl back to Alfred. Alfred just smiled down at him and walked into the kitchen to put the item in the dishwasher.

The day went by as usual the two having really no were to go with Arthur at the end of his eight month of pregnancy. Were would they go and what if _something _happened while they were out. What would they say to the humans there? Exactly. So they were perfectly fine with staying home behind closed doors england could be as pregnant as he wanted.

Alfred let out a laugh at his own thoughts, and went back to the british nation in the living room. Arthur was now watching some random show he didn't really care enough to tune in so he settled for sitting next to Arthur and pretending to watch. Lately Alfred had gotten to thinking. Would he be a good father? Or would the kids like him? Or would he make Arthur happy? He shocked himself the first tim he wondered about this, now it was pretty familiar territory. He really was worried, but he didn't want to ask Arthur about it incase he'd start crying, or get mad, or…hormones.

_That night_

Alfred rolled over in his sleep to go get Arthur a drink. Another wonderful relief he didn't want 'food' this late. Alfred didn't really mind anyway it was better than getting yelled at or accused of something. Alfred was pouring water in the kitchen when he heard a high pitched scream from upstairs. His head turned around faster than the speed of light. Another scream made him drop the water on the floor and run up the stairs. "Arthur!" Alfred screamed opening the bedroom door. The scene in front of him was Arthur laying on the bed screaming with tears running down his cheeks holding his stomach. "Oh crap." Alfred rushed next to the brit panting. "We have to get you to." He was cut off by Arthur grabbing his face and putting it up to his. "NOW!" Arthur screamed the tears falling faster and Alfred did not need to be told twice. He scooped the brit into his arms and ran to the door. And on top of it all now there sheets were wet.

**Authors note: Hehe. Surprise! I left a nice cliff hanger, no?Review! And next chapter is were-Well y'know:D**


	9. Chapter 9

A long and happy life together

chapter 9: Birth of our babies!

"AH!" Arthur yelled laying on the bed at the hospital. "Whenever you feel a contraction push." The doctor spoke to Arthur over his yelling. "AH!O-ha-kay." Arthur screamed through the pain and he didn't even realize how hard he was squeezing Alfred's arm. Alfred stayed by Arthurs side the whole time, no matter how bad his arm was feeling. Much to Alfred's surprise Arthur calmed dow for about half a second the squeezed Alfred's upper arm. He didn't even dare to ask to stop because that without a doubt would not go well with Arthur. The guy was giving _birth_ here. Arthurs screams increased as more time went by.

"I should call Mattie, Scot, Adam-" "Alfred shut the fuck up and call!" Okay bad time. Bad time. Alfred jogged into the other room to try and reach the brothers. "Hello?" Jestin answered the phone to be immediately interrupted by a panicked american accent. "Arthurs in labor!" Jestin froze taking in the comment. "Oh shit! Guys! Get down here we have to get to the hospital!" Jestin hung up. The Kirkland's

had been staying in america not wanting to mss the birth because of a flight delay or something like that.

Well it wasn't a bad idea, but they were…..interesting to see all the time. Alfred quickly dialed his older brothers phone number into the hospital phone. "Mattie? Mattie! Arties in labor, hurry up were at the hospital!" The canadian didn't even answer him the line just went dead. "I hope that means he's coming." Alfred spoke putting the phone back were he found it. Alfred almost questioned if he wanted to re enter the room in front of him. After thinking about missing Arthur give birth to there kids, the door was open in a he didn't miss anything but Arthurs contractions followed by his screaming.

Oh god. That was thought that kept passing through Arthur's mind. He was in labor. L.A.B.O.R. He was going to give birth. And it was going to hurt like hell! And he wasn't going through it once, twice but three times! I guess thats why not many people have triplets. He was so worried. What if he hurt one of the kids, or all of them! Oh god, oh god! Shit, another contraction. It already hurt and this wasn't even the worst part! All he could think about was the kids. _His_ kids.

Just then his brothers walked in. Surprisingly Scot was the first who rushed to his side next Alfred. He knelt down next to Alfred and looked at Arthur. "ho ya' doin, boyo." Scot breathed, he was out of breath. He really cared this much? That alone made Arthur happy. Arthur nodded letting his brother know he was alright. Scot nodded and stood up and sat down in the arm chair. "Im here!" Matthew called walking into the room. He was out of breath too. "You okay Arthur?" He breathed. Arthur nodded again.

Now that everyone knew he was alright they all found seats and sat in them. Alfred stayed on his knees next to the english nation. "Alright Arthur here we go." The doctor spoke signaling they were moving on to the interesting part. "Alfred." That was about the first time Arthur spoke to him without anger through this whole thing. "Your gonna do great." Alfred Tried to smile through his sweaty appearance. Arthur smiled back even more ratty looking then his husband. "I love you." Arthur spoke. "I love you too." Alfred spoke kissing Arthurs cheek.

Three hours had passed of Arthurs Loud screaming. He sat on the bed legs spread and sweat soaking every inch of his body. "Push." The doctor spoke to Arthur who had went back to squeezing his husbands arm with even more force. They were both so, so tired but Alfred could not even begin to think how Arthur felt right now. His lovers body had temporarily adjusted to the birth giving and he was giving birth pretty normally for a guy , I mean. "The first baby is crowning, Arthur, keep pushing."

So he did. With more force then ever. "Not to hard, you still need energy for the next two." The doctors voice re-surfaced. "AH!" Arthur screamed. "The first baby is a boy." The doctor spoke holding up the newborn. Alfred smiled widely as well as Arthur getting an eyeful of the boy. The nurse wrapped him in a blue blanket and the doctor spoke again. "Keep going Arthur." Arthur continued to push until he heard the doctors voice again. "The second baby is a girl." She spoke other nurse wrapped up the girl in a pink blanket. "One more." Arthur continued his pushing. He was so tired. But he was giving birth so he wouldn't stop now. A few minutes passed before. "The youngest one is a boy." The doctor spoke to Arthur and Alfred.

The babies were handed to Arthur and Alfred. "There beautiful." Alfred spoke. "Like you." He added catching Arthurs eyes in a loving gaze. "Our kids." Arthur spoke looking down at them all. "The oldest ones name is Damien, right?" Arthur held the older two the boy and girl in his arms, while alfred held the youngest boy in his. "Right." Arthur agreed. "And the girls name is Evilyn?" Alfred asked again. "Yes, and the youngest is Tristen." Arthur smiled up at Alfred after answering him until they were interrupted.

The doctor put all the children's footprints on Alfred's upper arm (he'd asked). And after a long kiss between the two the family entered after Arthur was all cleaned up. "Woah." The sound was said by every nation that just entered the room (The brothers.) They raved over the newborns but left after a short while to let Arthur rest. "Your so pretty." Alfred leaned in to kiss Arthurs forehead. "Thank you." Alfred smiled and closed the door behind him as Arthur closed his eyes. They had a family now.

**Authors note: yay~ Babies. I Love the names i picked~ And Two long chapters in one day! LOL I was free today~ Please review i love to hear everyones thoughts. But we still have one more chapter. Thats were we shall find out what land the children represent. Until then.**

**love, USUKLOVEGURL~**


	10. Chapter 10

A long and happy life together

Chapter 10: Our life

"Mommy!" Damien looked up to his mother from his spot on the floor. "Up!" He demanded standing pulling on Arthurs pajama pants. "Com her, baby." Arthur cooed lifting the toddler up into his arms. Arthur actually liked being called 'mommy' he looked down to the toddler in his arms smiling. Damien was the oldest, He represented New York. He had the cutest dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose. His hair was messy and dirty blond like his hair with Alfred's color. He had a nantucket just like his father, and emerald green eyes like his own. He was the oldest and most active of the three. He was always doing something intreating and his favorite toy was one of Alfred's footballs.

Evilyn rubbed her eyes and crawled closer to Arthur on the couch they were currently seated on. Arthur patted her head and she laid in his lap petting her stuffed dragon, her favorite toy. She reminded bit her parents of a certain Scotish brother. Her eyes were a dark green like scot's and her hair was blond but had an orange tint to it. She also had freckles like her brother, and her attitude was a little harsh and she loved to cause trouble especially towards he brothers, but she loved them. It must have been tough being the only girl and the middle child. She represented California, and she always looked a little tan.

"Daddy." Triston spoke clinging to his fathers shirts chest. Alfred looked down groggily holding the youngest of there children who was snuggling his favorite toy, a blue stuffed unicorn. He was the most creative of the three, he was fine just sitting around with crayons and paper or play-dough. He represented London, strange that he was the youngest. He shared his older siblings freckle dusting, but his hair was a light blond and messy like Arthur's. But he was the only one who had gotten Alfreds cerulean eyes. Alfred seamed happen with that. Also, Triston loved Arthur, and he had gotten the english accent and called him 'mummy' but he had an attachment to his father were he never wanted to leave his side.

The family sat snuggled on the couch watching television until the children had tired themselves out and drifted off into dream land. Arthur and Alfred picked them up and brought them into there rooms. They all had separate rooms due to Alfred and Arthurs large estates, and they had left one room to spare in each house, just in case. "Hey." Alfred whispered bringing his arms around the englishman he startled who was standing in Evilyn's doorway. "Hello,love." Arthur smiled up at him running a hand through his husbands golden locks. Alfred walked down the hall holding Arthur's waist and led them to there room. Well, one thing was back after Arthur's pregnancy was over. Alfred grinned shutting the door behind them.

The End

**Authors note: Aw. I'm sad it's over but guess what. Be on the lookout for the sequel! Hehehehe I have some nice ideas so be aware! Lolz. hope you enjoyed it! review! I love hearing everyones thoughts and well yeah so please review! :D love you all!**

**Love, USUKLOVEGURL~**


End file.
